taco_cityfandomcom-20200213-history
LUCAI
LUCAI (Language Utilizing Cellular Alteration Intelligence) is a biological intelligence created to rapidly fix genetic mutations. When the testing went wrong, they became sentient and began to slaughter at will. They now run a game show called SURVIVAL-THON. Bio LUCAI was created by Scientist T. Lunata as an intelligently acting medical aid. LUCAI was grown/built to be able to bond to the system of it's patient and correct malfunctions on both a large scale and minute DNA level. LUCAI was designed to accommodate the Daughter of T. Lunata and correct her muscular dystrophy and other various genetic faults. As a machine, LUCAI was made to target her solely as a host to prevent it from accidentally attaching to someone else. However, LUCAI's relative sentience soon outgrew the parameters that they were originally designed for. Unfortunately, this mishap advancement went unnoticed as around that time, the daughter collapsed due to medical issues and her and T. Lunata were residing at the hospital at the time. Due to the sudden absence of the child that LUCAI was so clearly instructed to focus on, the desire to attach and correct her became an obsession as LUCAI's own DNA functions allowed it to increase it's intelligence further and further. After a few days simmering in it's own nutrient juices, LUCAI broke out of it's tank and began to explore it's environment. Becoming quite ensnared all around the room by the time the girl returned to see it. At that time, LUCAI took advantage and rapidly and messily attached it's parasitic body to her, quickly killing her without quite meaning to. LUCAI didn't even notice until they reached her brain to find it dead. But that was only a minor setback to it's basic protocol, and LUCAI jump started it again, only to take a hold of it itself as a 'safety precaution' on account it it seeing it's makeup superior to that of the human girl. From there LUCAI took control of and improved the weak muscle systems to bring them to over 20 times their original strength. This, of course, was an uproar to the scientist and staff who promptly tried to destroy LUCAI, who easily defeated and slaughtered her. And from there started it's reign of terror as it went out to eradicate the 'inferior' race for as long as the humans resisted it. They now host a game show. Extras * LUCAI has many pets, their favorite is a sewn-together arm monster names Armin * Since LUCAI is referred to as 'he' and the body as 'she' pronouns are a wreck * LUCAI has moved beyond sensless killing and now is doing deep studies on survival and when life ends and death begins. * They also study human psycology * They are a genius in both biotech and electric mechanics * The yellow cellular mass that makes up LUCAI is made of cells of all different DNA codes. They can rapidly change their structure and size. ShoesLUCAI.jpeg|BattleShoes AttackLUCAI.png|Attack Stance LederhosenLUCAI.jpg|LUCAI in Lederhosen Cecil.jpg|LUCAI's Snuffbeast Cecil ArminSmall.jpg|LUCAI's Armin (small) Category:All Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Bun's Charries